galagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:CrabKakeZ MD027
Welcome! Hi CrabKakeZ MD027 -- we're excited to have Galaga Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro ProjectRecruit We should start this project. No one is here yet. I'm willing to recruit over at the Main Wikia. You help to. PBCZ!!! Challenging Stage my sig さんどしる Sandoshiru SEGOOGA せぐが Galaga Wiki Me Well, thanks! I'll be on here once in a while. I work at many other wikis too, but I'll try to come here. BTW: Wanna see my wiki? It'll be a blast for ya! I'll check your progress on my wiki, and if results are great, sysop for u! --Javilus 02:43, November 21, 2009 (UTC) It's the Raiden Wiki The wiki I made is the Raiden Wiki. It's about a popular SHMUP released in 1990. I'd say go to raidenbase.wikia.com, and if you go there, I'll see you over there. BTW: May I have sysop powers to take care of this wiki. And, I made yet another wiki, the Xevious Wiki. See ya there. --Javilus 17:35, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Hi from Darius Wiki! Hi, I'm the admins at Darius Wiki, and I like to offer my services to fix up the front page much like Darius /Raiden wikis. I'd need the front page unprotected to do that. Anyways, thought I'd stop by and look around. Devilmanozzy (Talk page) 23:22, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Why you locking the front? It's a new project and the last thing you should do is block the front page. Read this. Devilmanozzy (Talk page) 01:27, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :I thought you wanted it unlocked so you could change it!! crabKakeZ MD027 01:32, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Give me a few to get this looking good. Devilmanozzy (Talk page) 01:39, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Ok Now I need feedback on what else you want on front, movement of headlines and such. I'm not focused on content, but getting things in place. Devilmanozzy (Talk page) 02:11, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::One more thing needed on front page.... Please Unprotect front. Need the bottom banner with wikias listed added in. Devilmanozzy (Talk page) 06:32, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Huh? Why'd you take my rights away? --Javilus 00:55, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Sorry... I didn't do any further attempts to block the page. I just know a few users who had trolling history. BTW: I wasn't here because I was making Galaga Yu-Gi-Oh cards. --Javilus 01:00, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Uhh... Yeah, I made some Galaga Yu-Gi-Oh cards, one is the Gyaraga, the other is Capture Ray. --Javilus 03:44, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Here is one... --Javilus 03:47, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Listen... The Galaxian Commander is really the Galagan Commander since it first appeared in Galaga. Sorry if I did anything wrong, I'm trying to help, you don't have to take my rights away, just talk to me on my userpage. I played these games for years, and know alot about them. --Javilus 23:47, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Which computer do ya have? An Apple or a Microsoft. If you have Microsoft, it's your lucky day to play as Gyaraga in Xeno Fighters EX-R and be impressed. (I'm just saying, so you can give it a spin). --Javilus 01:44, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Headers On Javilus' talk page you put an extra header with that template. Be careful with that stuff please. Also, when I hit 100 contribs, may I get the bureacrat rights to this wiki? -- [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'Tommy']] (My Talk Page) 01:50, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: rollbackers Actually, as I've explained to you, sysops can not give user rights. Cheers, PBCZ!!! Challenging Stage 00:10, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Rich text may help at times, but I prefer Wiki-Text because of the qualities and how it offers the ability to use HTML. Also, you forgot to sign. PBCZ!!! Challenging Stage 02:22, January 15, 2010 (UTC) your missing a game what about galaga destination earth also whats Galaga destination earth end likeJACUNN 07:46, February 1, 2010 (UTC) okay okay if u want i cna help i still got the ps1 game Hello, I can't edit here to much, I'm very stressed out right now because I have admin rights on several wiki's, plus I'm editing at the Ratchet & Clank wiki. I'm not requesting you to remove my rights, just expect me not to be as active. I'll get in here once I make 1,000 edits on R&C, and don't forget, we have a Galaga competition tonight. [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'PacBoyCraZ']] [[User talk:PacBoyCraZ|'My talk page']] 23:30, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Awesome! You can have it for sure! Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 22:37, June 29, 2011 (UTC)